


Wish You Were Here

by Dreamflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Frodo, wedding day preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: Sam and Rose help Merry and Estella before their wedding.(Written for Nina the Powerwriter in 2005, a pair of Rosie/Sam, Merry/Estella drabbles)
Relationships: Estella Bolger/Merry Brandybuck, Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 10





	Wish You Were Here

**WISH YOU WERE HERE…**

“Turn around, Mr. -- I mean, Merry, and let me brush off the back of your jacket.” Sam swatted Merry’s back briskly, and then tugged on the jacket to straighten it out. For once Merry was not wearing his livery.

“Where’s Pip?”

“He will be back soon. He’s gone to get you somewhat to drink.”

Merry’s face brightened. “A drink?”

“Hopefully water or some such. You need to keep your head clear right now.”

Merry sighed. “Thank you, Sam, for standing with me. I wish--”

“I know. But Mr. Frodo would have been right proud to see you wed today.”

**-oo000oo-**

“Turn around, Estella, and let me fix your curls.” Rose reached up to brush out her friend’s glossy chestnut hair. Then she arranged the bow at the back of the dress just so.

“Where is my mother?” Estella asked apprehensively.

“Your father took her to find her seat. He insisted.” Rose grinned.

Estella breathed a sigh. Rosamunda could be overpowering at times. “You know, I thought this day would never come.”

Rose nodded.

“I just wish--”

“I know. We all wish Mr. Frodo could be here, too. But I know he would have been very happy for you both.”


End file.
